The Unexpected Journey of Aurora, The Wanderer
by shawzielass94
Summary: Our adventure begins, when a Wizard a wanderer much like our Aurora herself, happens up a Dwarf, King Under The Mountain; Thorin Oakenshielf, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Who was in need of a fourteenth member of his company. Only instead he was getting not a fourteenth but a fifteenth and a sixteenth, that is if you include a pony but we'll leave that decision up to you.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected journey of Aurora The Wanderer.

_Ten years earlier on a cobblestoned road leading to the Shire…_

_Aurora's P.O.V_

A sigh escaped from the tired lips of my travelling companion, bringing back to the present from my observings of the rolling hills. I suppose the sigh was more of a grumble really, a sound my ears had become quite accustomed to from over the years. It was a sound some would consider natural coming from the lips of this creature but over the years of which I've gotten to know the fellow; I've learnt the meanings behind certain actions, movements and sounds he made. You see my travelling companion wasn't someone of whom you could consider to be a respectful; he ate the better half of our food supplies, never shared the bed rolls or the blankets for that matter either. And come to think of it he wasn't the most fascinating chap to listen to during our adventures, complained for the better parts of it. But really, considering he carried all of our supplies not to mention myself included during our adventures I guess he did hold the right to have a grumble at a few things here and there, however I didn't particularly appreciate the grumblings he oh so humbly contributed to our current situation.

"I don't particularly like the current turn in weather either my dear friend but you don't hear me grumbling an' groaning 'bout it to you do you?" His reply was another grumble, with an added snort to end his tirade.

"Well would you prefer it to be a thunder storm? Or better yet, it to be raining cats and dogs? At least then I could sympathize with your grumblings." I say as an afterthought. "But this is merely a light shower that will soon be over, ah you can see that the sun is already peaking itself from behind the clouds. It is a passing shower, in good time too, I'd much like to reach Hobbiton in a somewhat dry condition." No reply this time, which meant he'd lost the argument to me, so we continued our ride in silence. I loved Catastros dearly but there is only so much complaining one can take from a pony.

A somewhat tall for its breed, pony.

Catastros is to be somewhat considered a rare breed, taller than most ponies not to mention faster, stronger and smarter, his height meant his shoulders coming within just an inch or two away from those of a regular stallion. When I first met him, he was rowdy, loud and full of mischief but the rarity of his heritage was what drew me to him, he was stranger to his kind, an outcast, shut out from the rest of his kin for being different, an interracial breed that they could not fathom. He was one third Pony, one third Albanian horse and a third Shire. How his becoming to this I have never discovered nor how it was possible for such crossings of DNA to correspond with each either. But the added perks I have discovered his being of twenty nine years of age and still looking, feeling, acting and working as if he was five.

His crossing of races was something of which we had in common with.

I, myself was a crossbreed, of how many races I am still not sure of but I have figured that due to my slight shortness, rough skin and merry demure and stamina that there was a bit of Dwarf blood running through my veins, though I cannot fathom why I haven't the fortunes of growing a beard, although that is something of which I assumed has come from the Elvin blood that runs through my veins too. It showed with my slim figure, the fact I was slightly taller than most female dwarves, my keen sense of hearing and sight, not to mention my quick reflexes or my ability to work with a bow.

I have spent the better part of my life trying to figure out who I am and what I was, tried to make others understand me and look beyond how I came to be what I am now. But nevertheless no matter how hard I tried to fit in, I couldn't make it happen, I couldn't make them look past their pride and prejudice and stubbornness might I add, for their unpolluted blood, about the preserving of their race.

Which left me moving from town to town, finding work wherever I could, and keeping my head down as to not cause trouble. That way at least I wasn't making a worse name for myself, many folk already know me for my wanderings but never knew why I did it. I suppose really the best way to put it is that I wander because I belong to no place unlike how the Hobbits belong to the rolling hills of the Shire and the Elves to the ever green of the woods, or Dwarves to the mightiest of Mountains or even Man to their lakes for that matter. I was just myself; I belong to no-where and no-one, because they had yet to allow me to belong to them.

Although there was one place I'd want to belong to it was indeed the Shire, oh how I loved their way of life, there carefree and friendliness, the fact that they welcomed just about anyone into their homes with open arms. They were the only beings that never really pointed out the fact that I was different, that I didn't belong anywhere or even have anything that belonged to me. They just sat there with a merry smile and a plateful of food waiting to be devoured in front of them.

Speaking of which.

"I do hope you smell what I smell." I brightened as I caught onto the delicious smell of freshly baked bread, eggs, bacon and sausage. Not that Cas would like the smell of cooked meat but still. Gulping in breath I could quite literally taste each piece of food precisely as if I was actually eating it, my mouth watered at the thought and a growl like sound emitted from my stomach, a sound if I were in the company of someone other than my pony, would feel embarrassed about but seeing as it was only Cas and my merry self I couldn't care less. Kicking my heels gently into side of Cas, I encouraged him to trot a little faster but he need no-more encouragement from me because as soon as the hills began to open up with Hobbit Holes and white fences, did he begin galloping to our destination, with myself gripping onto the reigns for fear of my life.

Racing into Hobbiton where we were greeted with the townsfolk I feared for the well-being of the gentle folk that are the Hobbit's, as Cas barged past them, his eyes set on the Tavern that we were approaching quite quickly.

"Oi! Watch where yer' going!" A poor soul shouted in surprise as a mountain of black sped past him; he pulled back his wheel barrow full of potatoes just in the nick of time.

"My apologies Master Hobbit!" I yelled back to him, I feared that if I took my sights off of the road in front of me that we, well, agreeably I wouldn't quite like to think of it so we'll leave it at that. When the foundations of The Green Dragon became remarkably clear to me, as in I could see every crack of the wood work, did I pull on the reigns and beg Cas into a complete stop. "Whoa boy!" I breathed in relief as he quite literally stopped on the spot in front of the door just as a hobbit opened it in hopes of leaving. I had the maturity, somewhat, and the manners to not laugh in front of the poor fellow as he paled and stepped back in fright, straight into the closed door, I too would be shocked if I were greeted with the snout of a pony, taller and rounder than usual, just about touching your own. Dismounting, I fall to the floor, landing gracefully onto the balls of my feet and apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Hobbit, my friend here is in need of some good food and nice straw bed from his weary travels, he may have gotten a little excited when he realised how close we were. Now Cas! Be a good boy and apologize to the poor fellow." I pull him back just a smidge to allow the poor hobbit some breathing space. Cas, being the good boy he was, not, snorted and bowed his head once and gave a gentle 'neigh' in the hobbits direction and waited patiently for the hobbit's response. I grin before looking back to the hobbit, I note that he'd regained some colour into his round cheeks, although the hand that had rising to his grip at his wildly beating heart, had yet to move, he kept it there, unsure what to do with it really. His eyebrows raised up a few times as he blinked in our direction, Cas bounced on his feet a little in hopes to encourage the hobbit to recover his voice. Weary, somewhat of Cas' appearance he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times as he studied my pony before frowning.

"N-no harm done, no one got hurt, which is the main thing. Thank you my good fellow, apologies accepted." He clicked his heels before cautiously moving forward in hopes to step away from the front porch and most likely to get away from us but Cas percepted this as the hobbit coming forward to pet him, so he too moved forward bowing his head slightly so his forehead rested against the knuckles of the hobbits hand that was still raised up to his chest. The hobbit jumped back slightly but upon realising Cas' intentions he unclenched and lifted his hand to pat Cas' forehead, a bit awkwardly. I forget that hobbits aren't accustomed to ponies, they were used to the likes of cows, sheep, goats and donkeys. "There, there Cas." I couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at that. This seemed to satisfy Cas enough as he stepped back beside me, I patted his shoulder before I introduced myself.

"Seeing as you've already met my friend here let me introduce myself, Aurora." I dip into a deep bow before straightening back up with grin on my face. "At your service." Hand still lifted to his chest, he caught himself before brushing his waistcoat free of invisible crumbs before bowing respectfully back at me. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Cas snorted once more before bowing his head again, this encouraged a small smile from Bilbo.

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Baggins, I do hope to see more throughout my stay here in the Shire I apologize yet again for the inconvenience, Good morning." I smile once more with a nod before leading Cas to the nearest Inn stable. If I had looked back, I would've found Mister Baggins looking in my direction, a confused frown upon his face before it lifted into a small smile as he then went on to carrying on with his morning. Detangling the saddle and the many bags upon him, I make sure that was comfortable and surrounded by good food before going to pay the Inn keeper for our lodgings.

I wasn't quite sure how long I was going to stay in Hobbiton for, usually I just passed through and headed for Bree but for some strange reason, a part of me thought that my staying here would gain me something. Nevertheless tugging my belongings to my room I think of what my day will bring me.

Sometimes I forget what it's like to sleep on a proper bed, a soft comfy on at that, with a roof over my head and four walls surrounding me, sheltering me from the wind and the rain. I dump my things onto the bed before hastily making my way back to the Green Dragon; there was the matter of attending to the bottomless pit that was my stomach. Opening the door, I was greeted with the delightful sight and smell of my breakfast; I station myself at the nearest empty booth before a waitress came over.

"What do you want?" Taken back at the snottiness of her attitude I allow my order to roll of my tongue while I sat in shock, usually Hobbit's were quite friendly creatures. It was then that I took note of the sour looks coming my way, devising myself of my heavy cloak I quickly pull out my blue leather bound journal and logged in my recent travellings. I jumped back in shock when a plateful of food was slammed down atop of my journal; I'd just enough time to catch my tankard of ale before it toppled over. Before I could give my complainings to the little madam she buggered off, so I happily dug in, blissfully none the wise to the sour glare and the odd couple curious stares that surrounded me. I had become accustomed to others being weary of my presence and acting in a defensive manner, for mostly I came across as a dwarf as most of my bearings were significantly dwarf but then there was the matter of no beard, no big ears or feet, they were quite the opposite actually, so this put most friendly folk off but the reception I was receiving was making me think that my stay in Hobbiton was going to be cut short.

I spent the majority of the morning and afternoon at the Green Dragon, one for the food but most of all believe it or not, for being in the presence of others; it was nice to hear the voice of someone other than Cas, one that actually spoke for that matter. The smile that filled my face as I sat in my booth, watching as the hobbits enjoyed their second breakfast and lunch whilst they conversed and laughed with their good friends, family and neighbours. After they'd given me a good studious glare before going back to their business, a small pang of sadness struck me, no matter how hard I'd built myself up to receiving this sort of treatment, it still hurt. But soon the cheery atmosphere of the tavern wiped it away as quick as it had come. I was eavesdropping, I know it is rude of me to do it but shush, in on a conversation between five gentlemanly hobbits when the door opened and a familiar face came through it. I smiled and watched fascinated as Bilbo was greeted by the other hobbits as he made his rounds of saying hello and ordering some food, he scanned the room as he waited for a tankard of ale when he came across myself sitting in a booth, I grinned and raised my own tankard to him before going back to pretending to read more on the annual fruit and vegetable contest flyer that was sitting in front of me now that I'd logged my recent travellings into my journal. Really I was eavesdropping back in on the conversation that was going on in the booth next to me so it was curious when the scrapping of a stool making its way towards me caught my attention, lifting my gaze up, my eyes widen slightly in trepidation as Bilbo righted his stool before plonking himself on to it.

"Hello?" I say wearily.

"Hello indeed! Sorry to surprise but if you don't mind me being blunt, you looked like you were lonely sitting here, so I thought that maybe you were in need of some company, not to mention some friendly chatter." He spoke before lifting his drink to his lips and watching me over the tops of the rim.

"Not all Mister Baggins, in fact I wouldn't mind the company not to mention the friendly chatter, a horse doesn't hold the best of conversations let me tell you." I grinned when he chuckled into the pint, a dribbled of ale squeezing from his lips before he dashed it away with his handkerchief. Leaning against the table he clasps his hands together as he gives me a smile.

"Now I couldn't quite imagine a horse to hold the best of conversations, I'm presuming they'd complain a lot." He chuckled again before the tavern waitress set a plate of food down in front of him.

"Ther' yer' go Mister Bilbo, be careful now that's fresh from the frying pan." The waitress warned with a smile before twisting to serve me a plate of fish and chips too. "Ther' yer' go, you should be grateful Mister Baggins is paying for you. Happy eating's!" She smiled back at him with a nod before going back to cleaning some tables.

"How terribly rude of her I am so sorry, usually she is such a friendly lass I don't know what has come over her." I stared at him aghast, then to the plate of food, then to the waitress, continuing this motion several times before looking up to Bilbo in confusion. He had already tucked a napkin into his collar and began digging into his meal when his gaze reached mine; taking a quick drink he smiled at me.

"It looked like you were still hungry." He smiled before going for another mouthful of food. "Now you've only been here what three, four hours and already word has gotten round about a curious looking young lady traveller arriving in Hobbiton." He smiles as he waits my reply.

"Now I wouldn't imagine them saying curiously looking."

"No, I imagine they did not." He sighs before taking another mouthful. "Now most hobbits are pretty much as we are described, friendly and happy, love food because who doesn't." He states sarcastically that earns him a giggle. "However there happens to be a few that have this case of misjudging others, of course when I heard the gossip I figured I'd do something none of them have yet to do and get to know, besides I'm sure you could use a friendly unjudging of character or appearance type of friend whilst you enjoyed your stay here, so on behalf of the better part of Hobbiton, welcome." He nodded, happy with his speech before tucking back into his food.

I sat there for a few more minutes, taking in his words before smiling gratefully and tucking into my own meal.

Out of all the beings I have met in my life time, there has been no-one up until now that is, to put aside my appearance and their prejudice to make me feel welcomed, make me feel as if I have a footprint in this life, make me feel like I have a friend. And I admired the hobbit for that, something of which that I grew to love as I got to know him better, throughout my stay in Hobbiton.

_Third P.O.V_

You see it took a Hobbit over the likes of many others to simply stop and put aside any precautions one might assume in Aurora's presence, something only a handful if that had done over the course of Aurora's life and it was this Hobbit that showed her kindness and compassion, showed her friendliness and gave her laughter, welcomed her into his home and later as he become to know her better, into his heart for he could not not love her. She was too good of a character, kind and brave at heart, determined and strong minded, gentle and soothing and not to mention a forceful and fearless opponent, something of which that he favours in forgetting ever finding out, but loving and caring of others. Also a hearty drinker, one who is the most delightful and happy, not to mention, incredibly funny drunk, over the years he'd become accustomed to her sense of humour and sarcasm. Something of which he loved, it was true, from the moment she arrived he knew she was different, he could feel it in his belly, he never gave much thought as to what having a sister would be like but now that he'd found it in her, he wouldn't give her up.

He himself could not figure the nostalgia and harshness of the other races that had shunned her, he'd given it a good thought on whether he should write well written letters to all who had but alas he'd abided by her wishes, just as he'd abided by the fact that she wouldn't stay more than a year at Hobbiton, she was too curious to be kept in one place and her sense of adventured filled her enough for a thousand beings. However he cherished the days she wrote to him, telling him of when she would come back home to him. He also realised that her not staying was mostly due to the fact that she didn't know how to stay in one place really, it pained his heart when she told him that Hobbiton didn't quite feel like the place she truly belonged to, her heart was calling for another place, a place she knew so little about or had to see or even knew it was the place she belonged to.

And that is where our adventure begins, when a Wizard a wanderer much like Aurora herself, happens up a Dwarf, King Under The Mountain; Thorin Oakenshielf, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Who was in need of a fourteenth member of his company.

Only instead he was getting not only a fourteenth but a fifteenth and a sixteenth, that is if you include Cas but we'll leave that decision up to you.


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N: **Hello, Hello. First off, thank you all to those that are enjoying this so far, thank you to those for favoriting and following my story, it gives me great encouragement. And for my first review! Taralia-Rebelle-Sky you is awesome my dear, but slow down! I can only work my little brain so much, I mean really, I don't know how I'm even writing this, my hands go to fast so my brain has to catch up... Anyways, I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors, I've just literally wrote this chap. I will however if I get some reviews -**Not to mentions follows** Wiggles eyesbrow suggestively. ;) I will get more chaps up and later on will do some proper spelling and grammar checks, but for now this is it, enjoy!

* * *

And so it begins.

_Present day…_

_Third person P.O.V._

It was rare but the Sun was shining gracefully down on Middle Earth even for this early in the morning, something of which was somewhat unusual for Bree. Seated atop a small hill, with a small boulder used as a back rest, Aurora lounged very un-lady like as she and her travelling companion stop for a rest. She'd already shed her large, heavy outer cloak, the morning was already warmer than expected and she had no need for it. The morning mist was quickly clearing up as was the arrangement of grey clouds that were mere specks in the distance now. The turnout of this beautiful morning was quickly changing Aurora's mood, the past couple of days had been treacherous, and she had visited her dear friend Radaghast, The Brown Wizard and had been making her way back to the Shire when she had the unfortunate occurrence of crossing paths again with one large and bad tempered skin changer. A great beastly man named Beorn, usually he was a nice chap, when he wasn't being a lecherous fiend to her that is, and you see he took her being a hybrid as a positive thing. She, like him, were the only ones of their species and had taking a great liking to her when she had first begun visiting old Radaghast thirty years ago, of course her experience out in the wild was intermediate as was her fighting skills but she'd never lost a battle so far. Her visits weren't exactly run like clockwork, one year she'd visit during the winter and the next she'd visit in the autumn, seeing as she no-where to return to, not to mention that some area's she travelled to didn't have the friendliest of welcome's; the dwarves of the Iron Hills and the Elves of Mirkwood held something in common although neither would know of it. Anyhow, somehow Beorn would seem to always know when she was visiting, he'd meet her ten miles outside of Carrack, no matter in which direction she was travelling from. She'd gathered his knowing from Radaghast, not personally of course, even he was weary of the keen interest Beorn showed to her, but she had guessed this from the neighbouring animals next to Radaghast's home, they picked up any changes in Radaghast's demur.

He always made an effort whenever she visited, apart from his appetite; Aurora loved the brown hated wizard. He was a kind and gentle fellow just like herself, his queer friends didn't mind her because who was she to call him queer, his friends with animals, where as hers were wizards, the odd elf and of course our dear hobbit. So of course in the first years of travelling to visit Radaghast, she always assumed that this was how Beorn found out she was coming, however it wasn't until one of the years when poor Radaghast's home was demolished in one of the worst storms in history. Of course Radaghast knew how the Elves didn't approve of her presence so asked his nearest neighbour whose house would accommodate the both of him. Now that year was one she'd like to forget, not because of Beorn, mind you it didn't help that he was determined to mate her either, but also that was the year word got round of her presence to the Orcs. This was around the fifth visit to Radaghast and she had stayed in Rivendale before going to visit him. The path she took wasn't the best of paths, there were Stone Giant's that fought in every storm, there were the Goblins that would come out at night and scour the rock face, looking for any new caves and scavenging what they could find in them and the old ones, it was then that she never drifted into a deep sleep, she'd lost her pony to them that year, the poor soul's scream and cries that echoed around the cave and they wrestled them both to a spot before the ground opened beneath them, she just remembered falling, falling and falling and then she landed atop of her pony, except the poor thing had broken a leg on the tumble down, as well as its neck.

She could do anything for her, couldn't give her a proper burial or even give her right to rest in peace because Aurora had been snatched away from her, shackled and freed from her weapons, she'd stood there, and watching in horror as the Goblins stripped the flesh from her pony's bones. She knew once she had left Rivendale that this trip was going to be more than treacherous. And she was right too, the Goblins had created an alliance of sorts with the Orcs, they weren't sure what sort of being she was and so waited for the word on the Orcs.

She had met Azog, the defiler that day, along with his ratcheted son Bolg.

She could do nothing as they compared her to the bodies of dwarves, man, elf and hobbit. They too could not understand what she was or how she'd come to be like this. But as she was given test after test, there was something in Azog's eyes that frightened the life out of her. A vicious gleam of sorts, something that reflected in the Goblin Kings eyes.

She couldn't understand the language of Orcs at first but after spending eight years a prisoner, she'd slowly but surely became an expert. The first five years were the worst, the constant on slaughter of torture and punishment, if she defied Azog in anyway, she was beaten, beaten so hard and so much, that they hardly recognised her at the end of it. But her hide proved to be too strong to properly penetrate with axe, arrow or sword, although they seemed to have thought they were getting somewhere with the fish hook covered club and eagle talloned whip. She knew as much as they did, that this was another test, to see how long and how much it took to break her bones, leaving her on virtual death. Then they had turned to poisoning her, starving her of food and water so that if the dropped a crumb of bread, she'd eat it. However they weren't aware of her keen sense of taste and smell, she knew what they were giving, even if she had lost her sight temporarily due to her swollen eyelids.

Her resistance and will power stayed strong, until they started torturing others because of her.

She knew she could physically, mentally and emotionally take the beatings for over a hundred years but she couldn't stand for someone else taking her beatings. And so they continued to test her until eventually Azog was satisfied, he'd been testing her for one thing, he wanted a weapon. He knew how long she could last without food or water, how long her body could endure strain. How quickly she healed. She was the ultimate being and she was his. If she thought the first five years were the worst. The she was wrong.

Azog the defiler lived up to his name during the last years she spent as his breeding mare.

Miscarriage, after miscarriage, after miscarriage. She knew her body wasn't compatible with his and that she wouldn't be able to carry his spawn. Sometimes the pregnancy would last for day, sometimes for months almost year, he'd even cut out the abominations one from her very womb. And yet they never survived and so he thought if she couldn't produce an army for him, that at least she'd be his ultimate weapon. The last year she spent recuperating, nursing the wounds on her stomach, nursing herself back to life, she was none the wiser to Azog's plans, she still thought that he was going to continue trying to impregnate her, unable to take her own life, she prayed that someone, anyone would end this tormented hellish cycle she was stuck living.

And by Valar, he'd heard her.

Radaghast and a few of his companions besides herself had crept in during the night; they were invisible as they crept from one shadow to the other. This was a night that Azog would never underestimate herself or a wizard again.

Thorin Oakenshield may have cut off his arm but she'd cut off something else. His days of defiling helpless maidens, not that she was mind you, was over.

She was forever in Radaghast's debt, not to mention Gandalf's.

Sighing she shook herself of the awful memories. Unlike the other female dwarves that dressed in sparkly and rich with colour dresses, she quite literally made herself look like a male, however her trousers were thick skinned, the odd patch here and there, her tunic's were always form fitted, that was how others discovered she was female, she had curves that where just a freckle different to males, she loved her tunics but she also liked pairing them with her corsets, they protected her against arrows and daggers due to the snake skinned hide they were made from. She looked every bit the warrior Goddess the other half of Middle Earth spoke of her to be. The woman that was one with nature. Which was true. That was down to her influence over the elements, which she later discovered through the help of Gandalf, this was the debt she owed do him as he broke apart another piece of the puzzle, that the Elvin blood that runs through her veins was from a line from the Highest of the High Elves. This particular elf was a professor of sorts he taught the others and gave them guidance, a king of sorts however he couldn't be kept to one place, he was always wanting to seek more from what Middle Earth offered and so left his place as king travelled to many places which were later on named as Rivendale, Erebor and so on. He invented the map and how to travel accordantly with it. Basically without him we would never get around and discover the riches and extraordinariness of each species such as Hobbit and Dwarf, not to mention Trolls and Goblins, smelly buggers the lot of them.

In turn, Valar had granted him a gift, an ability to manipulate the elements. The poor soul was took as a weapon and later on shied away from life; this was around the time that Valar sent the Wizards. Nobody really knows where he went to; the only things that were left in his memory were his maps and his books. And as it would appear a son or possibly a daughter. During their travels and lessons, Gandalf with the help of Elrond, discovered that the dwarf blood that ran through her veins was also of Royalty, last but unknown to everyone else, descendent of Dagerron. His life gone long before Thror, alas Thror took the throne after his own father and his father before that. Dagerron, had left Erebor to the dwarf that was mighty enough to take on such a Mountain, and this is how Thror came to rule. Of course this was in his much less younger days before he too had a son and then grandchildren. Unbeknownst to the rest his kin, Dagerron had secretly had a child, you see in those days, where the population was full of women, unlike now where women and just a mere handful, Dagerron had found his one, as you know dwarves only fall in love once and when they do it is always the one they are destined for. Of course he was arranged to be married with another, he himself could not go with the shame of being with a woman who was not his one and so the birth of a son came. A son that lived in shame with his mother, for being a bastard. It is believed that this is the son that procreated with the offspring of the Highest Elf. And to believed that this is how Aurora was born, the matter of her birthing however showed that her mother died in birth and the father wasn't present.

The only thing the in-keeper had to give the poor child when she was old enough was a necklace, the chain itself was made of pure silver, but somehow manipulated so that instead of links, the chain was carved into branches that wove into each other, a stray leaf linked into each branch held a ruby, or sapphire or emerald but alas the one and the base was the beauty, as gold as her sunshine hair and bright as the light that shone in her eyes.

This was the missing link to her identity, it was hanging around her neck all along but who was to know. The unity of the Elves was shown through sight, the branches and the leaves and how it was forged. The dwarf element was shown through the gems, everyone knew that it was the dwarves that could mine and only find the rarest of jewels. Which is why they found The Arkenstone, it was a sign of Thror's right to rule, the sister of the jewel that hung around a young dwarvan hybrid neck was a sign of her right to live, that dwarf and elf could live as one.

If you are wondering how Aurora never lost the necklace to thugs and the likes of Orcs and such, was her sneak and craftiness. She was good at hiding things and she has a mouth that could talk her way just about out of everything.

So much for our shy wanderer you say?

So much indeed.

Our wanderer is not a helpless maiden, surely not but she knew when to let man, or wizard have his moment of triumph. I daresay if it wasn't for her respect and care for others she wouldn't be our wanderer.

And so she relished the feel of the Sun's sinfully warm rays rippling across her skin. She even raised her head so that her face felt the soft caresses of the warm invisible hands. Her golden hair glittered in the sunlight as the slightest of a breeze tickled the hairs on her bare arms, seeing as she wore a white open coloured shirt with a brown leathered, a bit old and slightly tattered corset wrapped around her chest and the top of her abdomen, the sleeves however stuck to her like a second skin, no matter how much room she'd left as she had strung them. Her trousers were not her usual thick skinned ones, instead they were just a freckle lighter than usual and this time brown. And she was seriously debating whether to untie her boots and ride bare foot. But she knew Bilbo wouldn't approve, just as he wouldn't approve of her being late.

Calling out for her trusty steed she heard a groan of a neigh in the distant, lifting herself from the she peaked over the hill to spy her pony bathing in the sun, he lay so still on his side that if she hadn't known any better, he would look dead.

"Come on now Cas, I told Bilbo we'd arrive around nightfall. You know how he hates to be told one thing and expect you to be on time." She shouts to him only for another groan in reply, she giggled as she moved onto her front and rested her head on her hands. "Oh come now Cas, you know what happens when we come home." His head lifted and he stared at Aurora questionly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" A snort and a turn of the head so he could stare at her curiously. She giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at the bright blue sky that matched the colour of her eyes. "You mean you've forgotten the nice warm stable at Old Tony's? Or the bundles of hay he gives." She heard movement and could only presume that he was getting up. "Not to mention the odd couple of Brandy's that Mrs Nigel sneaks in for you, you little drunk." A rhetorical neigh was her reply, still staring at the sky as a stray cloud slowly strolled along. "I tell you what, if you can get us home before supper, I'll make sure Tony gives you an extra bucket of oats and raisons." A puff of breath hit her face as Cas stood over her waiting impatiently. She grinned up at him. "And maybe a few…" She drew out for a bit. "- carrots?" A laugh escaped her as she was pulled up by the belts on her corset, she further laughed as she watched him go about their campsite picking up bags to be attached to his saddle, of which, after he had finished collecting everything, he stood next to and waved his tail back and forth impatiently as he waited for her. "That a boy!" She grinned.

And before they knew it, they were off, with Cas speeding his way through valleys and over hills as they made their way to Hobbiton. And just as he promised, Cas got them their before supper. He stood in his own allocated and reserved all year round spot in the stable, a stable that was quite full for some curious reason.

"That's my boy." She petted his forehead before he dunked his head into his water canteen, she giggled again as did Tony, how quietly entered, patting the tops of the other ponies sheltered in his stable.

"My, my, I've never seen in so puffed out. You must've been booking it to get back here." The cheery fellow leaned against a post, a pipe between his lips as he puffed out smoke rings, his chubby cheeks bouncing with every movement.

"I assure you not, all I had to do was mention your tasty oats and raisins supper you always give me." At the sound of food, Cas' head shot up, a stream of water rushing out of his mouth as he stared obediently at Tony, his tail wagging in excitement, much like a dog. Aurora couldn't help but laugh.

"I see." He laughed. "At least I know one pony belly will be full tonight." He said as he moved about filling a medium sized bucket full of oats and raisins and giving a splash of cream and a drizzle of honey before stirring the mixture. "I tried giving those lot some of my speciality and the buggers just turned their noses up at it." He tutted before manoeuvring the bucket onto the allocated peg on the pillar next to Cas, whose head happily dove straight into it. "You can't grumble at it, this stuff will keep them going for days, it don't taste too bad if I do say so myself." Scratching the top of his baldy head he sighs. "The only thing I can give them is a bucket full of apples and carrots otherwise those dwarves will think I've starved them." He mutters before applying himself to the task of feeding the fussy ponies.

"Dwarves?" She ask, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she follows him with her gaz.

"Aye, first there was one, tall and scary, didn't like the looks of him. Dwalin I think the lads name was, here, I have the form sheets here, see if you recognize any of them." So I did, scrolling through the names and signatures and which pony belonged to them. First there was a Dwalin, then a Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.

"Gandalf?"

"Ey? Oh yes Gandalf, I knew there was something I wanted to tell you. Any the second was short and a bit wide too, oh he had white hair." She continued looking at the names before coming to the last name before herself.

"Thorin." She whispered. "Thorin, as in Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I don't think so lass, then again who am I to know who's who?"

"What are you up to Gandalf?" She whispered to herself before setting the sheet back onto the collection desk.

"Back to the story, not shortly after the white dwarf, half an hour or so, two brothers I think they were, what with the way they were carrying on with it other, one, the brown haired on." She stopped loaded oats into the sixth bucket before setting the bag down and thinking. "Or was it the blonde one, yes the blonde one, he looked the oldest, not by far because they both looked fairly young to me but you know how dwarves age, one can never really tell you old one is and with dwarves its al-"

"Tony, back to the story, what was the blonde one doing?"

"Huh? Blonde one, oh yes, blonde. Well he was pulling off all these weapons from the bags on the pony, one after another after another, I was certain he was going to pull a spear or something as long as that off too."He gave a bewildered laugh before wiping his forehead and going to back to filling the buckets. "Oomph, I'm not as young as I think I am." He grumbled when he couldn't lift the bag.

"Perhaps if it would help, if you weren't standing on it?" She laughed breathily and he couldn't help but stop and look at her, she had a unique laugh, at the best of times it was one of those laughs that made you laugh, from the belly. But when it was breathy, like now, its sound like a sigh from the heavens above.

"Eh? Oh! Oh I see, yes that would be it wouldn't it, my wife calls them flippers but the lads always say, you what it means if men have big feet."He chuckled, the last part of the sentence said to himself but he paused half way through pouring the oats into the last bucket when he remembered Aurora's good hearing. Whipping his head around in shock and embarrassment, he spluttered.

"I-I, old lord, I did not say that lass! You didn't hear that! Oh dear I said that, in front of her as well, probably scarred the poor lass for life. Ruining the poor gals innocence." She couldn't help, the laughter squealed out of her in a rush before she had to inhale deeply to catch her breath before another load of laughter shot out. She was laughing so hard, she had to grab onto a post for fear of falling over while the other hand clench at her spasming stomach muscles.

"Oh-haha- oh dear lord that one tickled." Another giggle, before she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood back. "As you were saying about the blonde one." Another giggle before she breathed in deeply, in hopes to stop any stray giggles from coming out.

"Blonde one?" He stood there dumbfounded. "Blonde." He thought to himself for a moment before it came to him. "The blonde one." He cried in relief and pointed to her, to which she clapped at cheered. "Yes the blonde one, he looked older due to the beard he sported, you know about dwarves and their beards don't you?" She nodded, she knew enough not to insult them, for a long beard was there best quality, a long beard meant you mature and brave, she also knew that braiding their hair as well as their beards meant something that each individual braid meant something. Of course she would have gotten to learn a lot more on the Dwarvan culture, not to mention the Elvin culture if they'd only let her in! She nodded, not really wanting to distract him from the conversation again. "Well after he'd finished he'd said something along the lines of 'not wanting to be late to the meeting' and before I knew it they were off. Fast little buggers." He went around setting up each bucket to the ponies, sixteen of them I noted.

"So I made sure they were comfy before I left, just as I open the door and find a pack of them, with Gandalf towering over the lot of them. I just opened the door and let them in, of course Gandalf explained who was who and which pony belonged to who, he then asked if any other dwarves had signed in, I said yes and then the dwarves got all piped up saying they were going to miss supper." Once he finishes, he gives the last pony a pat to the head before going to seat himself at his desk. "The I'd so a good 'our later another chap turns up, grumpy fellow really, he asked if I knew where a 'Bilbo Baggins' lived, I just pointed up the hill and before I could say how many doors down, he was gone."He let a big whoosh and waved his arms about.

_Aurora's P.O.V._

I bet Bilbo didn't like that, he loved the next guest just as any of the hobbits did but late in the evening when he's just getting supper to have thirteen dwarves and a wizard to knock at his door.

"Just how long ago did the first dwarf turn up, Dwalin I think the name was?" I ask curiously.

"I-er, I'd say I good two, three hours ago maybe?" He wasn't quite sure and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Right and roughly how long ago before Thorin arrived?" I say, going back to pick up my bag full of clothes. "Would Delores mind if I ask a favour from her?"

"Er, I'd half an 'our to forty five minutes, sure thing, my Lessy loves doing something to keep her occupied. DELORES!" He bellows from his seat, his head turned towards the ajar door leading to the tavern.

"WHAT? What av' I told you about shoutin' around ere' like you own the place?"She comes to the door, her chubby cheeks alight with a slight pink as she flusters. "Ooooh Aurora love, how ar' you my darling?" She squeals at the sight of me before running over and engulfing me in a warm hug.

"I'm fine Delores, I was hoping to ask a favour actually?" She holds me at arms length, her eyes assessing the state of my clothing, not the mention the scruffiness of my face.

"You've lost weight, these little adventures of yours are no good for you and I've told ya, call me Lessy. What's this favour ya after?"

"I was wondering if you still had my old clothes here."

" O' Course I do." She tutts before pulling on a loose strand of thread. "I'd never get rid of anyones clothes."I smile bright-fully at her.

"Do you think you could have those and these." I point down to my duffel bag. "Wash, dried and sewn by tomorrow morning?" I ask politely, putting my best puppy dog face on for it to.

"I've already done you one better, Bilbo came down this morning asking if I could find that blue dress you wore the Mr Moore's birthday, he said I could have it washed and dried for this evening, he'd bring me one of his west Yorkshire pies." She gushed before taking the bag from my hands, chucking at Tony and grabbing my hands and all but dragging me through the door.

"Now you know I'm not as blind as my husband thinks, I saw all those dwarves heading on up to Bilbo's or and Gandalf! I can only imagine him hosting a party for your return."She says as we wonder through corridors and upstairs before pushing me into a guest room. "Now if you don't mind me saying this but you're not the best looking lass in Middle Earth at the moment. But a nice warm bath will do you good, at least then I can start the girls off on your clothes. Here, NANCY! CLARY!" She bellows as she pulls outs some bottles and towels from out the drawers on the dressing table.

"Yes Ma? Hi Aurora?" One curly, red head popped around the around before another.

"Will one of you lasses fetch some water for a bath and the other can get me Aurora's dress."

"'Kay Ma!" The shouted simultaneously before darting off.

"Go on love, get undressed." She pulls me behind a screen before calling off for my clothes. "I hope you don't mind but I had all day to picture what you could wear and well when the dwarves started arriving I thought maybe the dress wasn't fancy enough, course that's when the two younger boys showed up." I could hear the grin in her voice and I smiled ruefully. "They 'eren't that bad looking so I thought that silly old frock 'eren't going to do. So I asked the girls at the shop for what you usually buy." She stopped at she reached for the clothes I'd hung over the top of the screen as I continued undressing. "They said you weren't one for girly frocks, that you liked anything with blue and lace and something about corsets."She hummed at the end before approaching footsteps caught my ears.

"Got it Ma!" I head one voice say and watch the shadow that was projected on the screen moved about. "Clary, Sally and Da are bringing the water up."

"Good girl, now fetch the other things I got to go with the dress." It was like watching a shadow puppet show from behind the screen as I watched the little one run off, making the candle lights flicker. And then a couple more shadows arrived.

"'Ere's ya hot water love." I watched and listened nimbly as they went to pouring water into the bath. "Right, I'll leave you girls to it, don't frighten the poor lass though." The taller shadow left with the smaller one just as another smaller one came along, bearing gifts it would seem.

"Thank you dear, now run along, Aurora?" I reply a little cautious at the too light of a tone in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Let's get you cleaned up; you're better off shutting your eyes until we've finished with you." I sigh knowing what's going to happen, closing my eyes I feel the screen being moved away before small hands grab each of my arms and then before I know it, I'm in the bath. Already dreading what I'm going to look like at the end of this.

"Not too long, I don't want to arrive and find all the food gone and Bilbo asleep." Silence. Before someone shuffled.

"Sally, be a lass and tell your father to tell Bilbo she's here, take up some supplies too, everything that she likes, goodness knows those dwarves have probably eating Bilbo out of house and home."

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

Please, Please, Please give me a review! Even if its "Good chap, update NOW!" Or something anything. I really love The Hobbit and this fic means soo much already, its the one fic I'm most paranoid and concerned over. *Bites fingernails* PLEASE! I love you!


End file.
